


Gold for the Bold

by enrychuda



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrychuda/pseuds/enrychuda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Cersei leaves Tyrion's chambers in 3X01, the queen has an interesting moment with Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold for the Bold

"Not squabbling like a couple of pig boys, I hope."

Ser Meryn Trant clenched his jaw and turned to make way for the queen. Bronn slid his dagger back in its sheath. Unlike the Kingsguard knight who set his eyes on the wall behind her, Bronn looked directly into the queen's eyes. 

"Your Grace."

Cersei could cut through the tension, as thick out here as it was with her little shit of an Imp brother in there. "Ser Bronn of the Blackwater." Tyrion's obedient rat. "My brother has need of you once again."

He had to go round this one real careful. Not once had she spared a glance his way. Now she lifted her pretty nose at him like she smelled blood. "You know your brother, Your Grace." 

Cersei smiled. A practiced, poisonous curl of the lips that lured others into silence. 

Once she believed her Kingsguard could cut through anyone, but this one survived the Mountains of the Moon and rode in the van against Robb Stark's northern horde. He had enough sense not to get himself burned alive on the Blackwater, and now he bore the name of that battle. For as long as he lived everyone would know where he had been, the winning side. 

She still wanted to kill him. "Best get to him quickly before he forgets to make do on his debt."

Bronn would laugh, but these Kingsguard might take offense and request to cut his throat. The Imp might have soured her mood and she was just the kind to grant it. He'd destroy them, no doubt, but the penalty for that was death. He did not want to be her first kill, and besides Bronn always chose dragons over his life. "I always heard a Lannister pays his debts, Your Grace."

This time her amusement was genuine. A sellsword was a sellsword, after all. Not a dog to be pulled on a leash. Bronn was nowhere near Tyrion during his recovery, and if Varys was to be believed, he did as he was told so long as the gold flowed. Tyrion had money. She had money, too. "If you find yourself wanting, Ser Bronn, do not let my guards stop you." 

Aye, she was a vicious cunt, but Bronn liked that look. That one and the crunched up sneer on Teryn Mant, who put his hand back on the hilt of his sword. All of them were hers to pull, but if he was right, she just gave him an offer. That must tickle their last white cloaked nerve. 

Bronn bowed, and she walked on. The pissed off Kingsguard pushed into him as he followed the queen. Bronn had to bite down to take it, losing his feet and made to turn just so. He watched as she turned the corner with them. 

All grace and no shame. 

That was when the Imp opened door. "Did she chew you up and spit you out?" Tyrion asked him.

Bronn laughed and shrugged. Asking him if his sister had done that to him, that took too much effort. All Bronn could think was who would pay him more.

About the corner, Cersei played with her fingers. Ever since the Tyrells arrived she was on edge. Her father was changing things as well, too many things, and she left Tyrion's chamber more anxious than when she arrived. Bronn, though, that was an unexpected exchange. She didn't care to look back at her Kingsguard when she spoke. "I will expect the sellsword soon. Unless you want to die, stay out of his way."


End file.
